gods_game_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Werewolves
History Werewolves are actually simply called shape-shifters. When they were first discovered, the shifters disliked being called werewolves since there were others who could phase into other animals. Werewolves were usually read out to be creatures of horror and most depicted them as wolves standing on their hind legs, which they do not. As time passed, the shape-shifters would soon be called either or without a care in the world. Even later, most would prefer being called such, seeing as many thought werewolves were cool and unique. Who would want to be called a shape-shifter when you can have a race all for yourself? Phasing The transformation can happen at any time, and is not dependent upon a full moon. In new shape-shifters, the change is involuntary, since they have not yet learned to control it. Phasing often occurs due to a loss of temper. Transformation or "phasing" is a sudden and violent process. The initial transformation seems to be triggered by anger, but this is usually when they can't control their power. To become human again, the shape-shifter needs to calm down and concentrate on phasing back into human form. Appearances Each wolf's distinctive color and characteristics correlates with each wolf's true self. No real explanation of this phenomenon is given; none, perhaps, should be sought for - variability is the one fundamental of living beings. The "monstrous size" of these creatures is emphasized repeatedly. As humans, they are between 6'0" and 7'0" tall, and after phasing become bigger, more muscular, and harder in look and substance. Their voices also deepen considerably. Abilities Being compared to vampires, they are very similar in their supernatural speed. It is stated that a fast wolf can outrun an average vampire and, conversely, a fast vampire can outrun an average wolf. This indicates they are quite equal in their speed. Even in their human forms, shape-shifters are easily faster and have greater endurance than all humans. While in human form, their strength is near- superhuman, In their wolf form, not only they much larger than normal wolves, they are also supernaturally stronger. In this form, their strength is incredible and nearly equivalent to that of a vampire. The senses of shape-shifters rival those of vampires. Like vampires, they can see, hear and smell things from miles away. Their sense of smell is so adjusted to help them identify their one enemy, vampires. It is not clear whether it is heightened in other circumstances, but they certainly know vampires at a distance, finding their smell sickly sweet and repellent. Physiology The shape-shifters can heal and regenerate very fast and completely. While not immortal if they choose to quit phasing, these capabilities allow them to continue fighting even after serious injury. In some cases, however, this accelerated healing can be detrimental. While their skin is much more durable than that of a human, it's not near as hard as vampires. In their wolf form, their fangs are strong enough to penetrate a vampire's skin. Members of this species *Montari Trivia * Vampire venom can be deadly to a werewolf Category:Werewolf Category:Species